Handheld devices (“HHDs”), including, for example, mobile devices, personal digital assistants, handheld computers, cameras and Smartphones, are devices that are usually hand held, often pocket-sized devices, with display screens, touch input and/or miniature keyboards. HHDs are most often used for communication purposes. HHDs are becoming ubiquitous and, for many, indispensable for daily lives and activities. As such, there has not been any way to have users be able to control specific preset functions on HHDs based on the HHDs location, or otherwise, without the skills necessary to use a software development kit (SDK) or programming tool set. In an ever more complicated world, there is a need for HHDs to function more seamlessly with their environment for the benefit of the user and for increasing the HHD's flexibility.
HHDs will become even more powerful and prevalent in the near future by being more flexible in function and in how they interact with the user's environment, thereby imparting more value to the end user. Utilizing Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) technology will enable handheld devices to achieve this flexibility and add value to the user's environment. Current HHD products available for RFIDs do not allow user directed commands or messages to be stored on the RFIDs and require interaction with a back-end server to perform functions.